My True Feelings
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: no le importo a nadie, para que seguir viviendo?...toda mi vida ha sido basura, una porqueria. Un chico intenta quitarse la vida y a la vez reprimir lo que siente por su mejor amigo.Por que negar lo que siente? sera a caso por miedo a un rechazo? [kaiRei]


Genero: amor/REIKAI

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

♥MY TRUE FEELINGS♥

Alguna vez han pensado en lo que se sentiría ser alguien que vague por la vida sin nada que hacer? Sin nada que decir? Sin nadie a quien amar? En un zombi? O peor aun, en un zombi que no sabe o sabia lo que era amar?

La manera en que me convertí en esto es trágica, triste pero con un sentido del amor increíble, tuve que convertirme en esto para descubrí que el amor dura por toda la eternidad. Talvez no lo entiendan. Bueno aquí esta la historia. Ah por cierto me llamo Kai….

Tenia 16 años, mi vida apestaba, mis queridos padres murieron años atrás en un terremoto y vivía con mi abuelo que solo me tenia ahí para servirle, era tan injusta la vida….no tenia amigos ni nadie en quien confiar, en quien desahogar mi dolor…solo sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría suicidándome..Hasta que conocí a Rei….

El fue mi gran amigo y mi salvación. Tenía tiempo de conocerlo cuando todo empezó:

Eran tiempo de vacaciones, el se fue con su papa a Berlín, mientras yo me quede en Tokio con Takao y Max, amigos de Rei y míos.

Raramente empecé a extrañar mucho a Rei, cada que se iba o que no lo veía me entraba una gran ansiedad por verlo, no lo tomaba muy enserio, pero esta vez se torno demasiada pesada mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

En casa de Takao:

Toque la puerta

Takao.-Hola

Kai.-Hn…. ya esta listo Max?

Takao.- Maxie? El Se fue con sus amigos..

Kai.- (sarcastico) perfecto! Justo cuando tenemos que entrenar mas duro…¬¬

Takao.- Sigues enojado?

Kai.- sigo desesperado!

Takao.- te voy a decir lo que siempre te digo cuando pasa esto…

Kai.- que pasa que?

Takao.- lo que pasa cuando no dejas de pensar en alguien

Kai.-no tengo tiempo para tonterías

Takao.- Es amor! Vil y puro amor! Acéptalo

Kai.- (algo rojo pero sin quitar el aspecto de niño rudo) no lo es! Por milésima vez te digo que no es amor!

Takao.- seguro?

Kai.-…bueno…es imposible que yo me enamore de Rei

Takao.- nada es imposible lo sabes bien…

Kai.- olvídalo mejor ya vayámonos que llegamos tarde

Íbamos al aeropuerto por Rei...por fin mi desesperación terminaría, por fin volvería a verte.

Kyou.- ya llego su vuelo?

Takao.- dijo que ya estaban cerca

Kai.- no debe de tardar

Cuando llego su avión, empezamos a buscarlos entre la multitud...

Kyou.- míralo ahí esta! Rei!

Rei.- Hola chicos!

Takao.-Que tal Berlín?

Rei.- genial. Me muero por empezar a mostrarles lo que aprendí!

Kai.- (estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos entre cerrados) oh, si. Que bueno k hayas vuelto, pero tenemos k entrenar.

Rei.- (me abrazo) no te enojes

Kai.- (le avente sus brazos) no me abrazes!

Takao.- (murmurando) hazte del rogar….

Rei.- que te sucede?

Kai.- (no sabia que decir) eh… es que hace mucho calor! Y, yo, hum….

Rei.- ok… (pensando) no sabes disimular

Nos fuimos a casa de Rei para que dejara sus cosas, estaba muy extrañado por lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto, y si Takao tiene razón? Pero no puede ser amor, jamás lo había sentido así que no lo podía saberlo….

Llegue a mi casa y……..ahí estaba mi abuelo, amargado como siempre…pero ese día fue el ultimo que soporte……

Abuelo.-de donde diablos se supone que vienes?

Kai.- de ver a mis amigos

Abuelo.- y quien te dio permiso?

Kai.- a quien se supone le tengo que pedir permiso?

Abuelo.- (me dio una cachetada) pues a mí! Yo soy responsable de ti estupido!

Kai.- (no es la primera vez que me pegaba) responsable? Necesitas de mí! Si me voy o me pasa algo solo tendrías que preocuparte porque no habrá nadie que te sirva! No te importo!

Abuelo.- (seguía golpeándome) cállate! Todo lo que he hecho por ti y como me agradeces! Eres un malagradecido!

Kai.- que has hecho por mí? Lo único que has hecho es darme la casa y la educación de ahí en mas nada! Pero sabes que prefiero irme de aquí a seguir soportando tus malos tratos!

Abuelo.- jaja y con quien vas a vivir? con tus amigos que te resuelven todos tus problemas? Por favor!

Kai.- bueno ese será mi problema prefiero dormir en la calle que estar un momento mas aquí!

Abuelo.- esta bien vete! Pero saliendo jamás vuelves a entrar!

Fui por mi cosas todo cabía perfectamente en mi mochila…Salí de la casa, al fin estaba libre, pero no sabia a donde ir, me daba pena ir con mis amigos……hasta que recordé nuestro pequeño refugio, era la casa abandonada nuestro espacio lejos de la sociedad, nuestro rincón de paz.

Llegue y acomode mis cosas, de mi ropa salio una pequeña foto rota de mis papas y yo, recordé los buenos tiempos cuando éramos felices, no lo soporte y me solté a llorar, detestaba mi vida, no tenia nada…agarre un vidrio que estaba tirado en el piso, tenia que terminar con mi agonía, mis venas eran mi objetivo…Tenia que hacerlo era la única manera de terminar con el sufrimiento, empecé a cortar, podía observar como las gotas de sangre empezaban a salir...Muy pronto no estaría aquí. De repente entró Rei.

Rei.- (mirando a Kai y de pronto entrando en estado de shock) Que...que haces!

Kai.- (seguía llorando) Rei! Que haces aquí! Lárgate!

Rei. -No creas que te dejare! Por dios Kai!

Kai.- que te largues! No quiero que veas esto.

No me hizo caso y se dirigió a quitarme el vidrio, sin embargo yo ya no tenia fuerzas ya no sentía mis brazos y mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Solo esperaba la muerte.

Paso un rato bueno para mi abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en una habitación que me parecía haberla visto antes, aunque no la recordaba veía todo borroso, entonces oí una voz…era la de Max

Max.- oigan ya despertó!

Se escuchaban como otras personas se acercaban ..

Takao.-Kai? Que paso!

Rei.- puedes oírnos.

Ahí supe que aun vivía...abrí lentamente los ojos.

Kai.-chicos? Donde, donde estoy?

Takao.- estas en el cuarto de Max

Rei.- como se te ocurrió esa estupida idea!

Max.-pudiste haber muerto..!

Takao.- oye, dinos que te paso.

Kai.- de que me están hablando? Yo no se que por que me tienen aquí!

Yo no recordaba nada…mi mente estaba apunto de explotar…

Rei.- (muy enojado) te estabas cortando las venas!

…..entonces todo se aclaro en mi cabeza…pero aun me quería ir de este mundo.

Kai.-… ese no es asunto suyo….

Max.- ya lo recordaste por lo visto

Takao.- que pasó?

Kai.-…Ya lo recordé...Me fui de casa de mi abuelo….y….yo…. no podía soportarlo ni un minuto mas……

Max.- esa no es razón suficiente como para suicidarse!

Kai.- (gritando)…mi vida es razón suficiente!

Takao.- que dices! No puedo creer que nuestro querido capitán, el gran Kai Hiwatari se quiera suicidar solo por unos tontos problemillas!

Kai.- estoy harto de mi patética vida! No se si lo entiendas….

Rei.- (interrumpe) pero quitarse la vida es algo imperdonable! Así no se arreglan los problemas, talvez para ti si porque te mueres, pero que hay de la gente que te rodea? No piensas en nosotros? En la gente que de verdad te quiere?

Kai.-y eso que! Era mi decisión!

Rei.- estas loco! si creías que te iba a dejar…

Kai.- (interrumpe) no tenias porque meterte!

Rei.-(con los ojos rojos) Si tenia que meterme! Me importas mucho para dejarte ir así nada mas!

Max y Takao se fueron muy discretamente… (Bueno de hecho Max obligó a Takao a irse de la habitación) sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba…

Kai.-mi vida es un asco! Mis papas están muertos! Sabes que ellos eran todo para mi! Mi abuelo me odia! Ya no hay nadie a quien le importe! Porque quieres que siga sufriendo!

Rei.- (le da una cachetada a Kai) jamás vuelvas a decir que a nadie le importas! Nos tienes a nosotros! Me tienes a mí! A mi me importas demasiado...Mucho mas de lo que tu crees!

Kai.-Deja de decir tonterías! Se que estas mintiendo! Aparte no encuentro motivo para importarte! Si no le importo a mi familia que me hace pensar que le importo a alguien mas!

Rei.-KAI! Yo…yo no te podría mentir jamás entiendes JAMAS!… eres alguien muy importante aunque no lo notes!...yo tengo que decirte algo….algo que me esta matando…

Kai.- déjate de estupideces! No te das cuenta de que tus palabras son tan secas como un vaso sin agua!

Rei.-Kai!

Kai.- que es lo quieres! A ver que es lo importante que tienes que decirme? A ver dímelo!

Rei.- Yo…Yo te….te…TE AMO! Si crees que esa es una estupidez no se que decirte….lo siento supongo...perdón pero así me siento… perdón por amarte!

Kai.- R-Rei…. Yo…..

Rei.- de veras perdón por sentir lo que siento… (Llorando) créeme no sabría que hacer si tu no estuvieras!… eres mi todo, mi mundo….

Kai.- Rei, yo… No se que…..

Rei.- (se limpiaba las lagrimas) no hace falta que digas nada. Yo se que hacer……

Entonces Rei me tomo por los brazos y me atrajo hacia el y me beso, me beso de la manera mas dulce que jamás hubiera conocido, me quede helado sin nada que decir, sin saber que decir….que podía decirle... En ese momento me di cuenta que Takao tenia razón, lo que sentía por Rei era amor…

♥ /FIN/ ♥

Espero k les haya gustado y xfas déjenme reviews! Siiiiiiiiii muxos reviews xfas jeje!

Bye-bye!

Atte:

NeKO-gIrLcHaN


End file.
